degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-24839633-20150101182853
Unpopular Opinion: Eli has no fucking right to be mad. Before you give me shit for this, listen. Clare has every right to have sex with whoever she pleases. Her and Drew had sex after Clare and Eli broke up. Who cares how soon after it was, if they are broken up, they are BROKEN UP. End of story. She never cheated on Eli, she never went behind his back or deceived him. Eli doesn't own Clare and has no right to make her decisions for her, especially after he went behind her back and deceived her by cheating on her. She should have dumped him for good then and there and shouldn't have accepted his shitty "email book" apology that was barely an apology in the slightest. Eli doesn't have a right to say that Clare can't sleep with another person just because he got there first. He ain't a dog, he doesn't mark his territory. Unpopular Opinion #2: Eli's reaction is appalling in ever way shape or form. Seeing a bunch of excses to justify the ''abusive ''way Eli has been treating Clare (and Drew a few times) is gross. Like, who are you? One excuse I'm seeing a lot is that he's Bipolar. Yes, we all undestand that, but, wasn't he given medication for that, I don't know, 3 seasons ago? Yes, he was, so unless he's off his meds or is high as fuck all the time, then there is no justification for his actions. Also, what is this "plan" he had for him and Clare? Really, you made a plan for another person like they don't have their own say or life? She doesn't have to stick within your plan. That's not why she was put on this earth, for you to sit down and write her life story and yell at her the second the script changes! Eli has been praised for treating Clare like shit verbally and punching Drew, but once Drew spoke up and called Eli out on his shit, Drew was a piece of shit bad guy? I don't care how much you hate Drew, he did not deserve to be punched and treated like shit by the biggest piece of shit himself. Unpopular Opinion #3: There are terrible double standards between Eli and Drew right now. There are paralles between these characters, not mentally, but behaviorally. Both Drew and Eli have cheated on a girlfriend. Drew might have cheated on more than one, but they both committed the same action to little to no similarities in the response. Drew gets called trash and manwhore and everything in the book of insults, but Eli is still treated like a king? Eli insults Drew multiple times after finding out Clare had feelings for Drew, calling him a meathead and many other rude things, but Drew calls Eli a hothead once (which is nonetheless true) he gets so much flack for it. And I'm pretty sure there will be another upon us if Eli has any sorts of brains and steps up for Clare. Drew was supportive of any decision Clare wanted to make with this baby when he thought it was his child. He supported her whether it was abortion, adoption, or keeping it. Clare wanted to do this alne, be he insisted she let him help, because it would not only benefit him, but but it would also be in the best interest of Clare and the unborn child. But still, people failed to recognize that he has grown up and contantly pull "his mother made him and that's why he did it" card, when he stepped up on his own. But, once Eli steps up, he will praised for it, even after all the shit he has pulled. I can see where the anger can come from, but I cannot find one thing that has been justifiable, bot even the anger itself. Sorry not sorry.